


Thing Called Love

by etherealciel



Series: Thing Called Love [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealciel/pseuds/etherealciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Artemis's life in forms of one-shots. Traught. Current Story: Artemis's father never made her go through the harsh training to be an assassin. She led a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Artemis's father never made her go through the harsh training to be an assassin. She led a normal life. Her dad and sister are still Sportsmaster and Cheshire. This is kind of hard to write in Artemis's POV so enjoy Robin's.

 

The first time he saw her was during patrol. It was also the first time he saved her from a gunman and first time talking to her. And first time that Batman let him patrol Gotham alone for a few hours.

He was so glad that his mentor didn't come.

When he quickly took down the gunman and successfully saving the blonde girl from danger, for the first time, his heart soared into the horizon. He could almost feel the lump on his throat.

For the first time, he was hypnotized by the beauty this blonde held. Her luscious olive skin, to her soft-looking pearl-gray eyes and the way her long glistening hair flew to the side.

"Thanks for saving me, Boy Wonder." She wickedly grinned at him.

It took a moment to respond, "No problem. Though I don't think a girl like you should be walking around Gotham at this time." Robin realized that he was even hypnotized by her soft laughter ringing in his hear. God, this girl she's so—

"Well, I don't think a boy like you should be jumping around and helping people around Gotham at this time."

-perfect. She's so perfect. Yes. Robin grinned up at her. "It's a hero's job to protect the citizens. And as a concerned hero, let me escort you home." He saw her rolled her eyes before snorting a laugh but she obliged anyways.

And this was his first time escorting a lady home too.

It wasn't for another week that he would see her again; not as Robin though but as Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

His week has been going great for him. Not that he was watching her every night during his solo patrol (he totally was watching her). It got even better once he heard that familiar soft laughter echoing in the halls of Gotham Academy.

Dick whipped around, trying to pinpoint that familiar laughter; hoping in the back of his head it was the same girl he met (and watched) last week. The same girl he couldn't take his mind off. It was also the same girl who distracted him when he couldn't stop thinking about her during a mission two days prior.

"—Dick! Dick!" He turned around, face to face with his best friend of three years, Barbara Gordon. It was the person next to the red-head that made him almost choke on his own saliva. No way. "This is Artemis Crock; she's a new sophomore student at this school."

Dick watched this girl—Artemis Crock extending her hand. He slowly took it –savoring the touch of her soft skin and the way it felt against his hand; it's so soft— and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"…That's an unfortunate nickname, Dick." Artemis replied smoothly, smirking at him.

He merely smirked back. "So, Artemis, new around town?"

The blonde chuckled before saying, "No. I've been living here since I was born. Actually, I'm here because of the Wayne Scholarship Program."

Wayne Scholarship Program? No freaking way. Dick couldn't believe his hears. He had gone through every candidate on the program and didn't even see a single profile on her. None. "Well, you must be whelmed with all the high expectation from the school."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Barbara. "I know; he's destroying the English language." Then she tells him she will get him a dictionary. "Read it, it might as well improve your vocabulary."

The next day, he received an English-Dictionary as a gift from the blonde. He kept it in his room as a trophy to look at every day.

In a course of a few months, he got to know her better.

Artemis is pretty skilled at archery, very skilled, he might add. She always hit the red mark every time and that instantly put her on the archery team.

She lived at an apartment at Gotham Heights alone. It took a while to process in Dick's head that she lived alone at Gotham. He shouldn't be this overly worried about her since GH sometimes has criminal activity, but not as bad as Crime Alley.

Dick also found out the reason she lived alone was her mom died in jail. Her dad left her when she was six. Her sister also left her too by the time she was seven.

"You lived alone all these years?"

Artemis grimly smiled at him, her eyes glistening slightly. "My dad visits a few times for my birthdays and Christmas, but his visit is only a day. Then again, he did stop visiting me. Don't worry though; my other relative from another city comes by once a week to check on me."

Right there and then, all Dick wanted to do was give her a tight hug.

And he did.

The next day, he and Barbara visited her and kept her company till sundown. He also found out that Artemis has been taking care of a little boy –not hers— name Jason Todd. His parents died when he was only five and ever since Artemis found him at Crime Alley—actually, it was more like the kid tried to mug Artemis for bread and she just took him in.

"It's not that hard watching after Jason, he's great company; he's like a little brother to me." Artemis explains, watching the kid doing his homework in the other room. "But I do get worried sometimes for him. His temper is also what gets him in trouble too."

At some point, Dick got to know little eleven year old, Jason Todd. He could tell that the kid was especially grateful to Artemis for giving him a home. For taking him in and taking care of him and getting him better education, etc. All the kid wanted to do was to make it up to her by making her proud.

After nine months of knowing Artemis Crock, Dick practically knew everything about her, like what's her favorite color ("Green"), her favorite food ("Minced pork over rice, mmmm") and etc. He could list everything if someone asked him to.

It was a month into summer vacation and his best friend of three years wanted to meet up at Star City. It was some sort of ritual to have a 'Guys Night Out' once a month. This time, he, Kaldur and Wally were meeting up with Roy Harper at his city tonight at Star City Mall.

The trio found their archer friend at the middle of the food court talking on the phone.

"—Babe, don't worry about him. I made sure that Ollie won't teach him anything about archery. Oh… well you didn't say anything about me teaching him archery. C'mon, the kid is bound to learn anyways! Ok. Fine, I'll see you soon. Love you too." Roy ignored the look from his friends.

"Dude, tonight is 'Guys Night Out'!" Wally exclaimed dramatically, sitting across to Roy. Dick and Kaldur also sat the available seats around the table.

Roy smirked at the speedster. "I thought today would be a good day to introduce my longtime girlfriend to you guys."

Kaldur smiled sincerely at his best friend. "I am looking forward to meeting her tonight."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed right now." Dick replied, wickedly grinning at him. The foursome continued to talk for another twenty minutes about Roy's mysterious girlfriend. He heard plenty of stories about his girlfriend for quite some time now, even from Roy's mentor and mentor's girlfriend too.

So, he was pretty much looking forward to meeting—

"Roy! I'm sorry I made you and your friends wait. I tried talking Jason out of learning archery from Uncle Ollie."

"Don't worry babe. Hey guys, meet my girlfriend Artemis Crock."

—her. Dick's world froze. No. This couldn't be…

"That's Wally West, Kaldur Corin and Dick Grayson."

"Dick! I didn't know you knew Roy!"

He flinched when he felt another body heat against his and realizes his friend for over nine months was hugging him. When that same body heat wasn't against his anymore, his world began to spin madly.

"How do you guys know each other?" Kaldur curiously inquired.

"We go to the same school back at Gotham."

"That's pretty cool. So, how long have you and Roy been together?" This time it was Wally asking her.

Roy hummed a little before replying, "Roughly two years, right babe?"

"Right."

Dick felt really dizzy at this point. Two years? Two years? And— and she didn't even bother that she was taken? That she was dating his best friend for two years? At this point, all he wanted to do was hide from this cruel world.

When his eyes finally focused into the current situation and he wished he hadn't.

From the moment he sees the blonde kiss his best friend passionately, his heart shattered.

Artemis Crock— his first love was already taken.


	2. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the last chapter; Infatuation. I swear, not all stories are angst... lol

Nightwing sighed for the umpteenth time for the night. How hard could it just to knock on the door?

He bit his lower lip as he raises his hand to knock, but stop abruptly. He couldn't do it. He hasn't seen her for a year. He didn't know why they lost contact or rather why he decided to ignore her for a year. He didn't know why he did it. He used—still has a crush on this girl and he knew it was hopeless even after five years of meeting her.

Because Artemis Crock will never see him as a love interest.

Because she will never know that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Yet, here he is, standing before her doorstop at her condo that her Uncle Oliver Queen had graciously offered when she graduated from Gotham Academy.

Nightwing sighed again, as he retreated from the door and leaned against the wall. He's so nervous that he can't even knock on the door and face the girl he's been in love with. Even after learning his crush was the girlfriend of his best friend, Roy Harper four years ago.

He didn't try to avoid her as much back at Gotham Academy after finding out she and his best friend were together for two years. He couldn't just stop seeing her knowing that his heart breaks every time he sees her. Having a girl like Artemis Crock, Roy Harper is one lucky guy.

And he knows that Roy is lucky because he had met her first.

And he knows that Roy is lucky because Artemis knew of his vigilante life because she is Green Arrow's niece.

And he wonders to himself if Artemis would accept his vigilante life too? After all, thanks to her, she was the one who suggested the name Nightwing to him.

Dick Grayson has so many memories of this girl, his girl (he wished). He was always there for her even after announcing that her boyfriend broke up with her on New Year's Eve.

"What?" Bette screeched, drawing attention to their table. Barbara quietly hushed her and gestured the other blonde to continue.

Artemis slightly glared at her best friend. "He and I broke up on New Year's Eve at 3 am in the morning." She stole the good looking dessert off of Bette's tray and continued. "He went rambling like 'it's not you babe, it's me; I'm not the same guy you fell in love with three years ago'." She grumbled quietly while haughtily chewing the dessert.

"Bullshit!" Barbara said, anger brewing in her blue eyes.

Dick continued to stay quiet, watching Artemis closely. From those sadden gray dull eyes; he realized how good she was at hiding her feelings. Not even he couldn't suspect that she was depressed. And he was the Batman's son too! How could he not pick this up?

"You know what, screw him, Art." Barbara declared. "Dick can take you to prom."

He almost died.

From his water.

Almost choking on it.

"What?"

"Babs! Dick, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense Art, Dick would love to take you to prom."

There was that glint in her eyes telling him to take her to prom. Because she knows what he does at nighttime during his solo patrol as Robin and she knows that he was madly in love with her. Nothing can get past Batgirl, ever, when it's concerning her best friends.

Dick looks up, straight into her cloudy gray eyes meeting his electric blue eyes and said, "I'll take you out to prom."

Artemis flushed slightly, before mumbling, "Fine"

A month later, he took her to prom. For the first things list; this was his first time dancing with a girl. He kept her company, while Barbara and Bette were off stealing dates from other girls. The night went on with dancing to talking to taking her home and getting death threats from the little Jason for being late when they arrived at the Wayne Mansion to pick him up.

That night was the best night he ever had; beating the first time he met her. This time, she had kissed him on the cheeks before she went inside to her apartment.

Nightwing closed his eyes tightly, wondering where the hell they went wrong. They were friends for a long time. Is it because his mentor, Batman had specifically ordered him to stay away from her after finding out that her dad is Sportsmaster, her sister is Cheshire and her dead mother is Huntress. He didn't care about her family because she isn't her family. She was just Artemis Crock; a normal girl going to Gotham Academy under a scholarship. Or was it when he had his identity compromise that Batman literally forced him to stay away from her?

"You? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nightwing snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes met a very angry looking Jason Todd. He blinked and asked himself how did that little 11-year old runt he met five years ago managed to outgrow him? "I'm here to see your sister."

The sixteen year old boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "We haven't seen you for a year and then suddenly you're in front of our doorstep? I don't know what my sister even sees in you with that stupid costume." He sneered as he jams his key to the handle and unlocked it. "I don't even want to know why you're here to see her, but if you hurt her, don't even fucking bother showing up here again."

"Jason—" Nightwing was cut off when the young teen walked inside the condo, leaving the door wide open. From inside the condo, he could hear the teen calling for the blonde about a visitor and when he saw the blonde he hasn't seen in a year, he froze.

Artemis smiled warmly at him and walked to the door and gestured him to come in. She closed the door behind her and headed for the living room. She sat down on the couch while he sat down on the opposite side.

"Nightwing, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" She says, all too warm and friendly as if they've been talking forever.

Dick opens his mouth to say something but nothing ever came out. He didn't know what to say. It took him a minute to reply. "I'm doing great, Artemis. How about you?"

Artemis gave him the smile; the smile he knew too well. "I'm doing fine, Dick. What brings you here?" There was hint of sarcasm and pain in her tone and Nightwing decided to ignore it.

"Um, I don't… know how to say this to you. We've found the real Roy Harper a few days ago. And when he woke up, he's been calling your name and he—he really wants to see you." He watches the blonde's expression going from warm and friendly to a frown. "Oliver sent me here to pick you and Jason up to go see him at Star City Hospital."

Artemis could only nod slowly before standing up and disappearing into the hallway. Dick let out a breath, not realizing that he has been holding it in for some time now. After a few minutes, the blonde re-appeared again, wearing causal clothing and with Jason behind her (who had changed from his Gotham Academy uniform).

It only took them half an hour to reach Star City since Artemis and Jason have authorization to use the zeta beam. Another fifteen minutes to reach the hospital and another ten minutes before reaching their destination.

Inside the private room, he sees Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance sitting by the bed and when Artemis entered with Jason, they stood up and gave them a hug. Nightwing could only watch behind the window. He was only an escort.

And when he sees Artemis cupping her hands to Roy's cheek, he felt a sudden pang in his heart.

And when he hears the red-head repeating the blonde's name over and over again as if it was his mantra, Dick felt dizzy. He suddenly felt like he was at the mall five years ago.

And his heart shattered once again when Artemis leaned in and gave Roy a kiss on the lips.

And he wished that he hadn't seen that.


	3. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sequel to the last two chapters; Infatuation & Longing.

"Nightwing, it's an emergency."

He frowned at the urgency in her voice and he replied, "What is it, Batgirl?"

There was a silent pause in the other line. "It's… It's Artemis. Jason just informed me that she's been missing for two days."

Nightwing could feel his heart racing. His mind went into overdrive, over thinking of what could've happen to her. If only he didn't avoid her for the past few months, this wouldn't happen. He was still moping around about what happen three months ago. And even after that events, he was hopelessly still in love with her.

"Where was she last seen at?" Nightwing inquired, albeit too demanding. He couldn't get his heart to stop racing.

There was sign in the other line then Batgirl informed him, "Sorry. I didn't get to ask Jason because he was freaking out too much. Go over there and ask him. I'll meet you there soon. ETA 20 minutes. Batgirl out."

The com went dead and Nightwing immediately head to the direction to Artemis's apartment. There were so many things running through his head. What if her father Sportsmaster kidnapped her to join the League of Shadows? What if some low-life criminal kidnapped her for ransom? Or worse, what if the Joker kidnapped her for no reason and decided the girl to be his torment of the day?

He shook his head, shoving all of the what-if's in the back of his head. He has to get traught or else he won't be able to find Artemis in time.

By the time he arrived at the apartment, he decided to land on their porch so he won't bother the other tenants. He knocked on the glass door repeatedly and fast. He had restrained himself from breaking the door down to talk to the teenager. All he could think about that Artemis was in danger!

Nightwing let out an irritated sigh. He looked to his side and his eyes landed on the window by the kitchen. Grabbing a single batarang from his utility belt, he unlatched the window and he slowly and carefully crawled inside.

Great, I feel like a burglar. He thought as he landed on the floor gently and quietly as possible. He sneakily went to the corner of the kitchen and crouched down to see if anyone was in here. There could be a possibility that Jason is being held somewhere in the apartment.

Seeing the area clean, he cautiously walked out to the opening. Nightwing strolled into the hallway as he leaned against the walls. By the time he reached the first door (he doesn't know the living arrangements of Artemis and Jason), he took out one eskrima stick and he slowly turned the knob…

BANG!

BAM!

"Nightwing!"

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. That kicked in the face made the force push him back to the wall and he hit his head hard.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

That almost sounded like…

Nightwing tried to get up instead he hits his head again by hitting Artemis's forehead. "Ow."

There was a loud sigh and a calm voice saying, "Stay where you are, boy wonder. I'll be right back."

It only took moments before the blonde came back with an ice pack and she helped him walk to her bed. Artemis forced him to lie on her bed as she gently nursed his nasty bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I thought you were a burglar." She quietly snickered; her pearl gray eyes dancing in amusement. She peeled the mask off of his face and his electric blues were shining in guilt.

Dick shook his head. "No. I should be apologizing. I was the one who broke into your house like a burglar."

The blonde snorted in reply as she still held the ice pack on his face. "So, what brings you into my condo? I haven't seen you in three months after you dropped me off at the hospital."

His thoughts suddenly flashback to the emergency call he picked up from Batgirl and he immediately connected the pieces. He was set-up by both Babs and Jason. Of all people, he'd been trick by them. "Batgirl told me that you were missing for two days and well I went here to talk to Jason for more information about it." Dick groaned as he thought of it more and how he embarrassed himself.

Artemis snickered and she gently patted his face with the ice pack. "It looks like I've also been set-up also. No wonder Jason didn't want me to go to Star City with him. He told me to tell off some girl stalker from school."

Dick raised an eyebrow in response. "Jason is popular with the ladies, I take it?"

"With the fact that he's the captain of Archery team. I swear, all the things he learned from both Ollie and I, he likes to show off."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Green Arrow took another Speedy."

"Over my dead body. I'll never let Jason become part of that. The kid is doing a good job in school. All straight A's and I don't want him to abandon that."

It pained Dick to hear such a thing coming from her. There was a reason why his life and her life are different from one another and yet, they still manage to be friends. "That's good." He replied. He heard the blonde's soft 'mhmm' and he stayed silent. It was weird that they were talking as if they've never stopped. The year of ignoring her and avoiding her was his mistake because he missed out so much from her life. Even neither Barbara nor Bette was telling him things. If only he could take back that year; anything to get that year back and rewrite as it should be: Dick Grayson being there for his best friend during her time in need instead of ignoring her as if Artemis Crock didn't exist in his world.

He looked to his side and narrowed his eyes. On the frame was a picture of a little Asian girl with red hair and the bright chartreuse eyes he recognize in an instant. No…

"Her name is Lian Nguyen Harper." Artemis spoke up, smiling. "She's my niece. Isn't she so cute?"

Dick's electric blues widen in shock. He couldn't believe it. Her niece; this little girl was the little creation of Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper. Her sister and her ex-boyfriend. Many things were running through his head and he first wondered how Artemis re-acted with such news.

"Robin,"

Robin whirled around facing the older archer as he approached him. "It's Nightwing now. What's up?"

Red Arrow heaved a sigh not until saying, "Can you tell Artemis I'm sorry?"

Nightwing gave him a questionably look. "For what?"

"Just tell her for me, please?" Nightwing numbly nodded as he watched the archer walked away with a grim face.

He remembered that memory like it happened yesterday. Dick never told her since he told Barbara to do it. He wasn't allowed to see Artemis anymore that time because of the whole identity compromise shit. Even so, Dick should've ignored his mentor's warning.

"Roy—Red Arrow says he's sorry." He blurted out. He received a confused glance from her. "He told me this a year ago. I tried telling Barbara to tell it you for me but I don't know if she did."

Artemis nodded slowly before her lips quirk a small smile. "She did actually."

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you and avoiding you and I've been a bad friend—" He was cut off by the soft touch of her fingers pressing against his lips.

"I already forgave Roy. Like he said, he wasn't the same boy I fell in love with. And Dick, I already forgave you too. You have a vigilante life going. My parents—my dad is the infamous Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire so I understood if Batman told you to stay away from me when your identity was compromise." She set the ice pack aside and caresses the one side of his cheek.

The feeling of her hands against his skins was electrifying. He remembered that she had always done this with him whether as an act of friendship. He missed this. He missed her touch. He missed everything about her. He missed out on so many things in her life; Jason's life also. "I shouldn't have followed his orders. I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have you ignored you for these past three months after I took you to see Roy at the hospital. All this time, 'Mis, I've been in love with you. I couldn't handle the fact you were dating my best friend from back then and now that you're dating Roy, I just couldn't handle seeing you."

Artemis looked bewildered by the sudden confession. "Dick. Dick! Calm down. Roy and I aren't back together! I grew out of my love for him a long time ago. He's really distraught over the fact that Roy has stolen his life, his love and his friends. That kiss; the night you took me to see him that was goodbye kiss. I couldn't date him again. But you know what broke my heart that night, Dick? You left me again."

Dick let a single tear run down his cheek. He's been so blindly stupid. He should've listened to Barbara. He had ignored Bab's hints about Artemis and yet all this time, he's been breaking her heart and he was so focused how much Artemis meant to him and how she hurt him indirectly. He sat up slowly and he engulfed the blonde into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, 'Mis."

And with the remaining emotion strength within, he pulled away and he leaned forward as his lips met her luscious vanilla lips and that spark he felt every time he touched her.

And with the remaining emotional strength within, he pulled away and he stared at her glittering soft pearl grays trembling with pure emotions, he wondered if this was even right thing to do. But he didn't care; they suffered so much without knowing the feelings for each other. His heart beat began to escalate as he made up his mind. He cupped her cheeks and her soft pearl grays looked straight into his intense electric blues. Dick leaned forward; his lips brushed against hers feeling the lush warm lips he sought out for so long. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her responding.

Dick has never been so happier.

When they finally pulled away, he couldn't help but grin. He leaned his forehead against hers and confessed, "I've been infatuated by you for so long ever since we first met that night I saved you. I've been longing for you after all this years. And I've finally have you."


End file.
